


Late Night Call

by Leahelisabeth (fortheloveofcamelot)



Series: All for the Game Tumblr Prompts [27]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Late Night Conversations, Loneliness, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofcamelot/pseuds/Leahelisabeth
Summary: As always, there was a moment right after lying down but before falling asleep where his bed felt big and empty.  They were already a month into the semester and Neil still could not get used to the feeling of going to bed alone.  Normally he could text Andrew or even call him after lying down to remind himself he didn’t have to be lonely, but it was already one o’clock in the morning and Andrew was playing an away game so it was three hours later where he was.A lump formed in his throat and suddenly it was hard to breathe.  He fumbled for his phone and powered it up.  Even if he couldn’t talk to Andrew, he could at least scroll through old messages and see if Andrew had sent any photos of their new kitten.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: All for the Game Tumblr Prompts [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/779268
Comments: 1
Kudos: 118





	Late Night Call

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr fic for @wematch for the prompt: How about prompt number 11 "checking your phone late at night and see them go online the moment you open their message" for andreil.

Neil flopped into bed. He was too young to be feeling so old. All it took was an evening taking care of freshmen as they got their party legs to make him feel like he’d been alive for centuries. First Jenny had done a kegstand when her only previous drinking experience was stealing the dregs of her mother’s wine coolers. Connor had decided to play Never Have I Ever with Jack who absolutely did not play fair. Frankie had somehow found a fifth of whiskey and made a valiant effort to drink the entire thing themself. All three of them had been puking by the end of the night.

Neil could smell the sour scent of vomit hanging in a general aura around him. He groaned and dragged himself up again. He was never going to fall asleep if he didn’t take a quick shower first.

He slipped a little as he got out of bed and realized he had stepped on his cellphone. He picked it up and pressed the unlock button but the phone was dead. Andrew’s voice popped into his head, reminding him to plug it in and he fumbled for the charge cord before stumbling to the shower.

He only stayed in long enough to rinse himself off before giving himself a cursory rubdown and dragging himself back to bed.

As always, there was a moment right after lying down but before falling asleep where his bed felt big and empty. They were already a month into the semester and Neil still could not get used to the feeling of going to bed alone. Normally he could text Andrew or even call him after lying down to remind himself he didn’t have to be lonely, but it was already one o’clock in the morning and Andrew was playing an away game so it was three hours later where he was.

A lump formed in his throat and suddenly it was hard to breathe. He fumbled for his phone and powered it up. Even if he couldn’t talk to Andrew, he could at least scroll through old messages and see if Andrew had sent any photos of their new kitten.

He smiled a little when he saw Andrew had sent him three messages while he was out: first, a photo of tiny, fuzzy King Fluffkins perched on old, grumpy, one-eyed Sir Fat Cat McCatterson, second, a text block with approximately fifty knife emojis and one golf ball, third, a message saying, “if those children keep you up too late, murder is a valid option.”

Neil smiled, the loneliness of the room already dissipating at this reminder of Andrew’s steady presence. As he stared at the messages, Andrew’s status changed to online. Neil pressed call before he thought better of it; Andrew answered on the first ring.

Neil didn’t say anything, just enjoying the open line of connection between them.

“Yes?” Andrew asked. Neil could hear the amusement in his voice.

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” Neil teased.

“Don’t be cute,” Andrew said. “You know why I’m not.”

Neil sighed happily, enjoying the familiar sound of Andrew’s breathing in his ear. “Me too,” he said. “I missed you too.”

Andrew didn’t say anything else, his breath already evening out into sleep. It didn’t take long before Neil followed.


End file.
